Friends Sex Stories
by Bacon Sodl
Summary: Shameless Smut between all 6 of the characters. If you do not like smut, do not read.


Friends Sex Stories

* * *

So This is my First Fanfic about friends. Basically smut between all six of the characters. If you do not like smut, do not read. I will try to upload this series as much as possible.

* * *

Ross had just arrived at home from work at the museum. He had long and tiring day at work, after some teenagers had 'accidently' knocked over the skeleton of the T-Rex..

"Rach, I'm home" says Ross, as he chucks his briefcase and starts to take his jacket off before he hears a moaning coming from their room. "Rachel, are you ok" as he walks towards their bedroom door and slowly opens it, to find Rachel not in any pain whatsoever but in pleasure. She had her legs spread as wide as she could, wearing her dress around her stomach as she had one hand caressing her boobs while the other one was furiously sliding 2 fingers inside and out of her fanny.

"Ohhh, Ross, yes give it to me" as Rachel had her eyes shut, imaging Ross pounding her hard inside of her. Ross had developed wood inside his pants, and could do nothing but stare at the beautiful sight that was before him.

"Need any help there Rachel" Ross says uncharacteristically confident unlike himself, waking Rachel out of her daydream before she regained her senses.

"Yeah baby, get on your knees and lick some sweet, sweet pussy" as Ross got onto his knees and started kisses her thighs, teasing her for what she really wanted. "Ross, if you don't put your fucking tongue inside of me now, you will never get to fuck me again", while Ross started to play with her pussy lips and folds. He then leant in and started to lick her clit, making her moan out in ecstasy. Ross then decided to put her out of her misery and put 3 fingers inside of her, while continuously licking her clit. "Don't you dare stop, OMG, OMG" as Ross tighten her legs around his face and let go, cumming all over his face. "Now then Ross, Let me return the favour", as Ross looked down towards his pants and saw a huge bulge in his pants.

"Oh, Rachel" Ross says as she pulls his pants and boxers down, pulling out his 7 inch cock.

"Yeah, baby, you like that" Rachel says as she starts to rub his cock up and down, pulling on it before taking the balls into her mouth, sucking on one before switching between the two before licking to the top of his head and running her tongue back down his member. She took 3 inches into her mouth, sliding up and down his cock, before deep throating his dick and holding her head there for ten seconds before pulling back for air. "Okay Ross, here's a special treat for you", as Rachel holds her tits together, beckoning Ross to fuck her tits. Ross Slid his dick into her big boobs and started to fuck them, while Rachel had her tongue out trying to lick his head whenever his dick came up. After about 5 minutes Ross starts to grunts and gets ready to come. "Yeah Ross, you like that, you want to come on my big tittes, come all over them ross come on give me that nice salty cum", as Rachel is talking dirty Ross comes all over her boobs, shooting his load.

"I hope you're ready for another round Ross, because your sticking that big dick in me no matter what", as Rachel lays on the bed and spreads her legs, getting Ross hard again. Ross walks over towards her and teases her by running her dick up and down her pussy lips, before sticking it into her vagina. Ross starts off slow, before Rachel forces him to hurry up and to fuck her hard. Ross started to pound her, going balls deep into her on every stroke, staring into her face and boobs as he keeps fucking her. They were both wrapped up in their own worlds, just focused on each other and fucking each other, before they each realised that they were each getting close.

"I'm cumming" Ross says as he prepares to come inside of her.

"Yes Ross, come in me, come with me" as Ross and Rachel come at the exact same time, their juices flowing together.

"Thank you for that babe" Rachel says, as Ross pulls out of her and rolls on the bed, trying to recover from their mind-blowing sex they just experienced.

"Trust me Rach, you don't need to convince me to ever fuck you" as they just laid together in bed, enjoying their company.

* * *

Leave any pairings or groupings that you would like. There will be an orgy between all six of them soon but not sure which chapter yet. .


End file.
